


Interviews

by yashirin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashirin/pseuds/yashirin
Summary: A collection of Thomas and Newt's interviews based on Dylan and Thomas's real interviews.





	1. His pants

**Author's Note:**

> Original interview: youtu.be/CZAz8q5KbDQ

“…three sexiest part of the one who is sitting right on your right hand side,” Is the question the interviewer asks.

Thomas is delighted at the question. “Easy,” he claims, since he’s just going to say whatever he sees at Newt, “No problem; lightning speed.” His confidence showing, “ You can do me.” He adds for Minho.

“So, Thomas first.” The interviewer starts.

Thomas looks again at the interviewer to confirm the question, “Sexiest … three things, three sexy things.” And the interviewer nods quietly.

“Number one,” He points at Newt’s hair, “his hair.” Thomas remembers the way Newt’s hair feels on his fingers, even the way it lightly sways when they walk. Oh, and the smell of his shampoo mingling with Newt’s natural scent whenever he nuzzles him near his neck.

“Number two,“ Thomas looks at him and Newt looks back softly. “Uhmm,” Thomas swallows, “his demeanor,” and he laughs at his own answer. And so he adds, “the way he carries himself, yes.” Then he sees Newt pushes back a laugh at what he is saying. “Energy.” Thomas looks at the interviewer and immediately looks back at Newt.

Newt looks at the ground, laughing inwardly at what Thomas is saying, as embarrassment shows clearly on his face. But Thomas doesn’t stop, as he pays more attention at Newt, he remembers sexier things than what he’s currently saying. He remembers more of their nights together and since he’s already lost on Newt, he mumbles, “His pants…”

“Pants?” The interviewer apparently catches his words and this time Newt stares at him laughing, Newt’s smile taking him away as if it’s just the two of them together.

That should have brought Thomas back to reality because really, it’s not just them here, but he can’t. Thomas is just glad the interviewer is thinking an article of clothing, but for him – oh no – he actually can’t help but see the way Newt writhed below him from countless nights they held each other. The way his mouth opened and the shaky breaths he let out as he brought him to completion. Because he loves it, he likes seeing Newt panting on his bed trying to regain his composure as he messes him up.

“His face,” Thomas blurts out another truth. “Uhmm,” He blinks away all his dirty thoughts and glances at the interviewer, “I lost count,” he admits, “where am I?” And he just sees Newt amused, apparently knowing all what he’s talking about.


	2. Biggest Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Name one strength and one weakness." And Thomas answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch it here: https://youtu.be/bDJZD9Nv4Vg

“Name one strength and one weakness.”

“Your biggest weakness,” Thomas starts and Newt whips his head to look at him, waiting for the answers Thomas is confident in. Newt then wheezes even before Thomas continues whatever he’s saying, “…are your wrists!” Thomas glances at his wrists while Newt just laughs out loud at what Thomas is implying.

Newt brings up his hands in front to assess what Thomas is actually saying, a small smile creeping up his face. In that short time, Newt remembers. How his wrists fit on Thomas’s hands, and the way Thomas secretly loves it when Newt is pinned under him. It’s a mild kink they both have in bed: Newt wanting to be manhandled by Thomas, and Thomas wanting to dominate Newt.

Thomas then adds, “No, you’ve got quite strong hands and wrists.”

Newt thinks. He does fight and tug when Thomas pins him, though unsuccessful in breaking Thomas’s hold. Thomas always subdues him, gently, – Newt adds – as Thomas whispers words of obscenity of what’s to come.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Newt could see how Thomas is refraining for blurting out other things and how he wants to sound serious in his answers. They both look at each other, thoughts in sync at what this is actually about. Thomas then ends, “for a slender man.”

And they both break into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably add more chapters regarding this interview since that one interview has so many dylmas/newtmas moments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NewtMas, forgive me if this sucks.


End file.
